Ça pour une surprise
by Chipuliara
Summary: C'est le 25 décembre, et Danny s'éveille doucement... seul ? Non. Bien sûr que non. /!\ OS, Slash, McDanno /!\ Enjoy !


**Disclaimer** : Rien ne l'univers d'Hawaii 5.0 n'est à moi !

**Paring** : Steve/Danny

**Note** : OS (très court) tout spécialement écrit pour l'occasion, alors un très bon réveillon et un très bon Noël à vous ! :D

**. . .**

* * *

**. Ça pour une surprise... .**

Dehors le soleil se levait doucement, filtrant au travers des quelques nuages qui parsemaient le ciel de décembre. Hawaii s'éveillait au rythme de l'hiver. Dans son appartement, Danny reprenait lentement conscience de son corps et de son esprit. Un sourire étira doucement ses lèvres. Aujourd'hui il allait passer la journée avec Grace. Sa petite Grace. Son petit Chat. Elle avait passé le réveillon avec Rachel, elle passerait Noël avec lui. Rien que lui. Lui et sa petite fille. Son sourire s'étira on remontait une main douce et tiède contre la peau nue de son dos.

Il avait mis du temps pour l'inviter. Ce n'était que poussé par Steve qu'il avait osé. Steve… Sans lui Gabby et lui ne se serait sans doute jamais revus. Elle avait un joli sourire, cette jolie conservatrice. Peut-être n'était-elle pas l'amour de sa vie, et alors. Danny aimait se réveiller auprès d'elle le matin. Elle était tendre, elle était douce. La main suivit avec délice la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale, il remua un peu.

Il sentit les doigts paresseux glisser sur ses hanches. La caresse coula contre son ventre. Une douce chaleur irradia son corps. Il s'étira avec paresse. Les draps glissèrent légèrement sur son corps avec tout ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à une intense sensualité. Il avait à ce moment précis la sensation d'être l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Il se retourna vers l'être tant chéri, souffla d'aise, puis ouvrit les yeux.

Danny ne comprit pas tout de suite. Il eut un genre de… bug. Danny bugga. La tendre main avait trouvé sa place sur sa hanche, et Danny buggait toujours. Il regardait ces yeux qui ne semblaient pas comprendre sa surprise soudaine. De beaux yeux bleus d'une profondeur insoupçonnée. La main remonta de quelques centimètres vers sa taille pour redescendre avec lenteur.

-Tu n'es pas Gabby, finit-il par constater.

Steve haussa un sourcil. Puis les fronça doucement.

-Non, répondit-il.

Il leva sa main jusqu'ici câline jusqu'au visage de son ami. Du dos de ses doigts, il frôla sa joue. Du bout de l'index, redessina son nez et la ligne de ses lèvres. Danny se laissa faire. Il ne broncha pas. Steve se demanda si c'était parce qu'il était en train de calculer à quel point il avait merdé. C'avait été une si belle nuit, pourtant… Son visage dut se faire mélancolique, mais Danny ne sembla pas le voir non plus.

-Et ça c'est… Tenta l'ex-SEAL au bout d'un certain temps. Pas bien ?

Danny le regardait toujours sans ciller. Il leva une main hésitante, qu'il posa avec douceur contre sa joue. Comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en train de faire un de ces rêves étranges dont on ne se souvenait jamais au réveil. C'était étrange, oui. Mais c'était… c'était bien.

-Si, consentit-il enfin à répondre. Si, ça va.

-Ça va ?

Steve eut un genre de sourire entre perplexité et amusement. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce que « ça va » voulait dire.

-Oui, assura Danny. Je… c'est bien.

La main de Steve reprit sa place sur sa hanche et il lui sourit avec tendresse.

-C'est bien, murmura-t-il alors, les yeux brillants d'il-ne-savait-quoi.

-Ouais. Ça me plait.

Danny sourit à son tour. De son premier sourire du matin. Steve pensa un instant que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son tout premier sourire de la journée. Il voulut l'embrasser. Se mordit doucement la lèvre. Ses yeux glissèrent sur celles de l'homme près de lui. Il s'approcha, hésitant. Il sentit le souffle de Danny s'accélérer près de son visage. Il posa avec une douceur fragile ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et puis appuya légèrement contre elles. L'autre entrouvrit la bouche, et Steve ferma les yeux. Une autre pensée le traversa alors ; celle que c'était sans doute la première fois que Danny était conscient d'un tel échange entre eux. C'était un peu… leur premier baiser. Steve ferma les yeux plus fort. Il remonta sa main dans son dos et approcha son corps du sien. Il avait chaud, là, tout contre lui. Danny souriait quand ils se séparèrent.

-Joyeux noël, Steven.

L'ex-SEAL passa la main dans les cheveux blonds. Et puis un sourire tendre se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Tu n'as aucun souvenir de la nuit qu'on vient de passer, pas vrai ?

Danny se mordit légèrement la lèvre, sous un sourire coupable. Steve y apposa ses lèvres, roula doucement sur lui. Il caressa sa langue de la sienne et puis se redressa un peu.

-C'est pas grave… Susurra-t-il contre sa bouche. Joyeux noël, Danno.

Et il s'appliqua à faire resurgir les souvenirs de son amant à coups de baisers et de caresses. Sans aucun doute leur plus beau cadeau.

**FIN.**

* * *

Et voilà... verdict ? J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Après tout, c'était un peu votre cadeau ;)

A bientôt !

Chip.


End file.
